


Stars, Ocean, Wind and Us

by SocNau



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Long-awaited Confession, M/M, a little out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocNau/pseuds/SocNau
Summary: JionJin and their long-awaited date on the beach!





	Stars, Ocean, Wind and Us

**Author's Note:**

> My very first attemp to write fic in english. It’s quite crappy because I’m not good at writing but I hope you guys enjoy it!

It’s a bright sunny day just like every other days in summer but for some reasons Jiwon feels that it’s hotter than usual. Is it because he’s been alternatively standing up and sitting down nonstop at the station for too long? Or is it because his heart is getting more and more agog as the watch hands ticking little by little? Or is it because of the way his mind’s anxiously telling him that Jaijin might ditch the date?

‘Pipe the fucking down, Eun Jiwon. It’s still 10 minutes early,’ Jiwon reminds himself before his mind wandering to more absurd places. For the first time in his life that he turns up for a date 30 minutes early, not even when he was meeting his ex-girlfriends in the past. Plunking himself on a bench in front of the ticket booth, fanning himself with the 2 train tickets he just bought, Jiwon’s seriously considering his brain’s impulsive decision of going out so early. He swears he’ll never try to be early on a date again, never.

Unlocking his phone and opening the selfies album, Jiwon caresses his thump over Jaijin’s face in the picture which they took secretly at the after-concert party. A smile plays on his lips without his knowing. It’s been 4 months and they haven’t had the chance to take another. 

Swiping up further to another photo, Jiwon’s eyes soften. It was one of those rare times that they could be alone together, just right before their schedule got tighter to prepare for the comeback. They had a drinking competition at Jaijin’s house and he actually woke up earlier than Jaijin. The photo serves as a proof since Jaijin’s snoring face is right in the middle with half of Jiwon’s face on the left.

‘Could it be called a date though?’ Jiwon facepalms himself.

He scrolls the folder bar to the upmost part and taps on a photo. It’s a selfie of him and Jaijin wearing pajamas and holding wine bottles on their hands, and he can see the dazzling lights of the streets below through the balcony rail. Jiwon remembers that day pretty well - the day that he gathered all of his guts to ask Jaijin out, and for some magical reasons he agreed.

‘But he’s never told me his feelings...’ he suddenly feels insecure but he decides to scrap it out of his head.

Before Jiwon gets emerged further in his memory, he feels someone getting closer to him and turns up his head.

“Hi hyung, you show up early today, huh?” Jaijin chuckles, revealing his dimples as his lips curve up. Jiwon doesn’t know if it’s thanks to the rays of sunshine kissing on his smile that he feels so overwhelmed by its light. And for the thousandth time Jiwon sees himself squeezing Jaijin into his arms in his imagination.

Pulling himself back from the daydreaming, Jiwon pats Jaijin on the back, “Let’s go!” he excitedly says.

———

Jaijin is yawning for the 15th time since it’s almost noon and they have been riding on train and buses for 3 hours straight. Jiwon said he found a beach when travelling with 1N2D crew back in the days, it was peaceful and quite deserted.

The bus they are on is getting less and less passengers and now they’re the only ones left. Tired from counting the passengers getting on and off, Jaijin gradually leans his head on Jiwon’s shoulder and falls asleep soundly.

‘Did you fall asleep while travelling alone too, you stupid cat,’ Jiwon nags at Jaijin in his mind while lowering his shoulder a little for Jaijin’s comfort. 

The shampoo-like mint smell from Jaijin’s hair catches Jiwon’s attention. He pulls down his mask and his cheek is now touching the grey white fluffy furball. Jiwon checks the surroundings, there’s no one on the bus except them and the driver. Turning back to Jaijin, he hesitatingly pat on the silky hair right in front of his face. He has always been wanting to do that but never had the chance to. Enjoying the smoothness that his palm feels to his content, Jiwon slowly put on Jaijin’s hair a gentle kiss.

Leaning his head on Jaijin’s, Jiwon looks through the opposite windows, catching glimpses of the scenery slipping away.

‘How I’ve missed peaceful days like this’, the last thought of Jiwon fades to black as he falls asleep with their heads leaning on the comfortable spots of each other.

———

“SO COOOOOOOOL~~~” Jaijin shouts excitedly as they reach the beach after 10 minutes of walking from the bus stop. 

As if the ocean wind has blowed away his tireness, Jaijin jumps from the road to the sand and sprints straight to the sea. Throwing his shoes and stuff to the back, he lets his feet swallowed by the chilled water.

“Hyung, hyung! It’s COOL!!” Jaijin looks back at Jiwon, eyes flashing with hype and waving his hands.

“Help me set up this tent first before jumping into the wa-“ before Jiwon even finishes the line, Jaijin has jumped right into the sea. 

Shaking his head in helplessness, Jiwon slowly pulls out the tent from the huge bag he just put down. If he had to describe Jaijin in 5 seconds, it would be ‘a hyperactive cat which loves water’.

After a few minutes of drowning himself to the cool water, Jaijin runs back to their camping spot, with water dripping down from head to toes.

“Let me help you,” Jaijin speaks as he rolls his wet shirt up and throws it on the sand, revealing the healthy tanned skin and his fit body. 

Throughout the proceed of setting up the tent, Jiwon keeps stealing glances at Jaijin’s revealed skin and fuck, he should never asked Jaijin for help. Some water drops refuse to leave and let the sunlight shine on them, highlighting the finest curves of his body. Jiwon has seen them a lot but he would never get tired of them.

“Andddd, all done!” tying the last rope to a steady rock, Jiwon brushes off the sand on his hands and stand up. Right then, Jaijin from behind starts rambling his hands through everywhere of Jiwon for any notable thing and throws them inside the tent.

“Yah! What are you doing?!” Astonished by Jaijin’s sudden behavior, Jiwon keeps looking back and forth between his scattered stuff in the tent and Jaijin. 

“Okay, let’s go!” Jaijin grabs Jiwon’s hand and grins before pulling him straight to the sea.

“Huh??? Yah what the f-“ before Jiwon gets to finish his line, the sea water floods its way into his mouth as Jaijin dunks both of them to the water.

After gaining back the balance in the water, Jiwon’s head pops up and starts sneezing, “fuck, the water ran into my nose,” he says while throwing a glare at Jaijin. The guy isn’t reflecting at all and continues to make fun of how Jiwon’s face and hair is a totally mess.

Seeing his lover laughing so purely and so beautifully surrounded by the blinking light of water, Jiwon can’t help but feel his heart throwing a tantrum. And before he knows it, Jiwon has pulled Jaijin closer and leaves on his lips a butterfly kiss.

It was too sudden that Jaijin abruptly stops laughing and his ears starts burning up so visibly.

“Salty...” he murmurs, after a moment of silence.

“Shut up, whose fault is that,” Jiwon snaps back at him while heading back. But after walking a few steps, he pauses and turns his head back to Jaijin with his right hand gesturing a ‘come-here’ sign. Jaijin quickly catches up to it.

“What do we have for dinner?” Jaijin askes innocently.

“Barbecue, and wine.”

“Ooh~ sounds nice~”

Hand in hand taking a stroll along the deserted beach, letting the clothes dry by themselves with the help of the cool wind, talking about how they used to have running competitions on the beach back in the days, taking picture here and there and of their names written on sand next to a small hexagon formed by clams, the two pillar-like shadows slowly trace back and forth along the tan orange sand bathing in the reddish color of sunset.

After taking a bath in a public bath near their camping spot, they start grilling the barbecue.

Sitting down on the mattress, Jiwon gazes at his lover, who’s busy with the barbecue. Jaijin is the best at grilling meats in their group after all. There are times that Jaijin looks up at sees Jiwon gazing at him, he would just avert his eyes back to the steak, but there’s this time he looks back at Jiwon and smiles shyly. “Are you waiting for the meat to cool off?”, Jaijin chuckles.

At a time like this, Jiwon would lower his head and cover up his smitten smile. The meat tastes extra good and the sizzling sound feels so warm today, he thinks.

———

Jaijin and Jiwon lie down side by side on the mattress, staring at the starry night. The wind carrying the heat of the land slides through Jaijin’s strands of hair and blends with the cool air of the ocean.

Ignoring the waving hair right in front of his point of view, Jaijin places his hand on the starry sky.

“Sometimes I want to touch them,” Jaijin says, “Because they’re so beautiful, I want to catch them and make them mine.”

Jiwon then shifts his focus off the sky and looks at Jaijin.

“Same for me,” Jiwon says sincerely. 

He can see the color of Jaijin’s cheeks reddens a bit under the stranded hair.

Jaijin turns to look at Jiwon, at his sincere eyes, at his gentle smile, and at his genuine heart. He feels so overwhelmed. With a clean move, Jaijin rolls on top of Jiwon, facing eyes to eyes.

“Then make me yours,” he says, with a mischievous smile on his lips.

Jiwon swears he can see his heartbeat wave line go flat for a second.

As his fingers thread their way through Jaijin’s soft hair, Jiwon slowly pulls him in for a kiss.

All those days watching from afar, all those years brushing by each other, all that time wondering if their hearts could match as one.

Now the stars are being dyed in the memories of their first meeting, their first time of feeling their hearts shaken, of seeing each other’s vulnerable sight, of hands seeking out for the warmth of each other, the memories of each and every moment since their beginning, as if the night sky is their own theater.

Now the ocean waves are losing agaisnt the wave of voices of their first greetings, of their everyday arguments, of their first time asking each other out, of their promises to keep this a secret, of each and every word that only the two of them know. A wave that carries the medley of their story.

Now the wind is overwhelmed at the gust of moments from each and every time their hands brush by, when they go on stages, when they are in front of the cameras, and when they are with other people. A gust that blows away their yearning once and for all.

All at once, everything gets blurred out. And now they hear the three unspoken words deep down their heart.

Jaijin’s the first one to break the embrace. Jiwon opens his eyes just to see himself smiling in Jaijin’s eyes. Sliding his hand from Jaijin’s hair to his feverish cheekbone, Jiwon caresses his thumb in circle on Jaijin’s round nosetip and down to his upturned lips.

“Cute...” Jiwon blurts out in a daze and comes into his sense right away when he hears Jaijin’s chuckles.

“Yah, do you understand what’s it call to make you mine?” looking at the carefree smile of Jaijin, Jiwon asks, highly doubted the way his lover defines things.

Jaijin pouts, then grabs Jiwon’s hand on his face and puts in right under his shirt and directly touching his skin, which gives Jiwon a huge shock. 

“I do,” he grins temptedly. “I know you’ve been looking at me with licentious eyes since the tent setup.”

“Damn it, Lee Jaijin!!” Jiwon grumbles through his teeth and pushes Jaijin backward, down onto the mattress. He’s seriously thinking one day he would really die of heart attack and Jaijin would be the cause.

The night falls deeper as clothes left scattered on the sand, as names called in ragged voices between heavy breaths, as sweats dripping down from skin to skin, as discrete places getting burned by the heat of moment.

That night, the stars with an undying light smiles so brightly as they engrave upon themselves another vow. 

That night, the ocean waves with an unwaving passion to the land gets so excited as they find another rival.

That night, the land breeze continuing on its journey to the chilled sea dances so happily as it meets a new heated friend.

That night, they finally know what’s it called to be forever.

———

Slowly catching his breath back, Jaijin looks deeply at Jiwon’s eyes, struggling to speak out loud because of his hoarsed voice.

 

“Eun Jiwon,

I love you. 

Since the beginning.”

 

The Jiwon in Jaijin’s eyes is sinking in tears. Jiwon looks at Jaijin’s flushed cheeks soaked with water, from their sweats, or from his lover’s tears, or from his own tears, he doesn’t even know. 

“Why are you the one crying?” Jaijin smiles gently, hands cupping Jiwon’s face and wiping the tears away.

“Lee Jaijin, aren’t you being too much?” another drop of tear falls down on Jaijin’s cheek.

“I’ve been... waiting for you to say that for so long.”

———

END.


End file.
